


United We Stand, Divided We Fall

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Some relationships established, tagged the main ones though, the leaders and their mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: My horse one I have to drop because I lost everything for it...so have wolves or possible wolf shifters instead. This is all the Reborn characters as wolves or possibly wolf shifters.Iemit-kun x Nana-chanOregano; Dove; Pigeon; Lisa; ZaraBasil; Jonah; Turmeric; Dorne; CarrDrew; Pi; Zena; CoraTsu kun x KyokoHaru; Hana; Jess and Jessica for a bit(Sammie and Soot will be)Hayato; Takeshi; RyoheiFuuta; Lambo; I PinKoryo (not born quite yet)Lukina (not born quite yet)Mizuki (not born quite yet)Rokudo x ChromeMM(Jess will be)(Will be Reya and Kara)Chikusa; Ken; FranKanra and Nakura (Not born quite yet)Samantha (Not born quite yet)Byakuran x BluebellUni + Gamma(Jessica will be)Tania; Lily; Rouge; Brenn; Tenna; Greea (Expecting) ; KeydaShou-chan; Tazaru; Nosaru; Torikabuto; Daisy; Royale; BennMona; Liza; Thirteen(Grenn, Gruu, Bell, Beya)Luka and Dakota (Not born quite yet)
Relationships: Byakuran/Bluebell, Gamma/Uni | Yuni, Rokudo/Chrome, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Tsunayoshi/Kyoko





	1. Chapter 1

**The lands**  
 _Iemit-kun's pack_ ; _Tsu-kun's pack_ ; _Enma's pack_ ; _Dino's pack_ ; _Kyoya's pack_  
 _Byakuran's pack_  
 _Rokudo's pack_ ; _Xanxus' pack_ ; _Alliance pack_

Xxx

Iemit-kun, a rugged but still handsome golden older wolf with white legs, was lying beside his beautiful mate. He had a brown patch shaped like an axe on his neck, and the she wolf licked him there. The older but still quite lovely lightened red she wolf then smiled and put her head back down. She had one patch of white on her chest. Oregano, a golden blonde she wolf with brown ears, was nearby with Lisa and Zara. Lisa is a pretty older she wolf with deep brain fur and white markings shaped like a wolf head, bear paw and claws, and some sort of bird. She has dark blue eyes, and Zara is her niece. Zara is about years of age, with silver fur and her head and ears are black. Her eyes are green, and with her is a young pup named Zena, obviously her daughter. Zena is black with a white chest and green eyes, and no one knows who the father is, not a single wolf.

Anyhow, they all looked up and over as Turmeric, a large male, approached their small group. The white splashed brown male just kind of sat down, but he had his eyes on Oregano. She laughed a little, getting up and going to sit beside the large male and groom him a bit. Basil and Jonah, a pair of young mates, watched this in amusement then looked at each other. They touched noses then Jonah leaned on Basil, the light brown male allowing it. The gray eyed brown male with the white socks smiled and let out a happy sigh. Dove and Pigeon, meanwhile, were with their mates Carr and Dorne. Dove is blue gray with a white dove shaped neck marking and brown eyes, while Carr is red with black chimera and deep green eyes with gold flecking. Pigeon is brown with a black pigeon shaped rump marking and blue eyes. Dorne is a handsome gray wolf with black on his back and rump. 

He also has stormy gray eyes with blue mixed in and Pi is their son. Pi is brown with a bear claw shaped rump marking and turquoise eyes. He and the other two pups were playing together near their parents, the others being the son and daughter of Dove and Carr. Their names are Drew and Cora, Drew being a blue gray male with splashy markings and brown eyes. Cora is a red female with brown eyes, and loves her parents. They all heard the howling of a loner, not knowing she was a red female with brown eyes named Jessika.

Meanwhile  
Tsu-kun, the leader of another pack and son of Iemit and Nana, was also resting with his mate. He may or may not have a fire wolf form...but anyhow, the brown male has flame like markings on his legs. Kyoko, his blonde mate, smiled as they laid together and rested. Nearby were Hayato, Haru, Takeshi, Hana, and Ryohei, more wolves of their pack, of course. Hayato is a silver wolf with black storm markings, and a small black cat head shaped neck marking. He and Takeshi also may or may not have another form each. Anyhow, Haru is pure brown with lovely eyes, and Takeshi is black. He has blue-gray rain like markings down his back and sides, and a white dog bone shaped neck marking. Hana is black, while Ryohei has light fur that is more than likely blonde like his sister's. Anyhow, they smiled as they all hung out together and had a good time there.

Nearby, two brown eyed red and white females named Jess and Jessica were keeping an eye on the three young ones. Jess has a white muzzle and paws, while Jessica has a white diamond, jaw, toes, and tail tip. Anyhow, they watched brown or light brown Fuuta as he drew with a stick in the dirt. Lambo and I Pin, both black, were also doing stuff, playing. Lambo has short fur and might have another form, and has white horns on a headband he found somewhere. I Pin has fluffier fur and is the cutest little female young wolf.

Again, meanwhile  
Rokudo, leader of yet another pack, went with his mate to do...certain things, then returned to the others. He's a handsome black wolf with white, and misty markings on his sides, rump, and off his shoulders. He also has a silver owl head shaped neck marking. His left eye is blue and right eye is red, and he may or may not have a ghost/apparition form. His mate Chrome, a lovely black female with the same misty markings, may or may not also have the same other form. She has a white trident shaped neck marking. She also has a blue eye, the other for some reason covered by an eye patch they got from somewhere. MM, ever the irritation, growled at them...but shut her mouth fast when Rokudo gave her a look. The very, very light red she wolf with the white tail tip and dark eyes huffed and flounced off...Chikusa, Ken, and Fran snorted and shook their heads. 

The black male and the blonde went back to grooming each other. Fran, with his gray fur that had a light green looking tint to it, went back to thinking of Jess, whom had been promised to him, the date coming up in a couple weeks.

Meanwhile, meanwhile  
Byakuran, the purple eyed white leader of his own pack, smiled at his blue gray mate Bluebell. She giggled then looked to the black co-leader, Yuni/Uni whom was resting with Gamma, her blonde (I'm pretty sure) mate. Shou-chan, a red male with green eyes and glasses, oddly, let out a breath. They all looked to him a moment, then went back to what they'd been doing. Tania, a blonde with blue eyes and Lily, a white with golden eyes, were hanging out with their mates. Their mates are Tazaru, a blonde with black ears and golden eyes, and Nosaru. Nosaru is really light red with light brown eyes, and loves Lily. Rouge and Brenn were also hanging out with their mates, Torikabuto and Daisy, and their pups Mona and Liza. Rouge is red Merle with white, a wolf dog with golden green eyes. Brenn is brown with stormy gray eyes, and her daughter is Liza. 

Torikabuto is dark reddish rich brown with black head/ears and tail, and extensive scarring of his rump and legs from a battle. Daisy is dark gray with a darker head and tail that have an odd greenish hue. Liza is a very pretty gray with blue gray eyes, and Mona is reddish brown and white. She has a black head/ears and tail, and golden green eyes like her mom. Tenna and Greea were also together with their mates, Greea expecting four pups. Tenna is off white with dark royal blue eyes, and her mate is Royale, a purple eyed silver male. They have a white son named Thirteen, whom has silver shoulders, rump and tail. His eyes are purple; Greea is younger, and so is her green eyed golden mate Benn. She's brown and off white with sea foam green eyes. Keyda, a two year old black and white she wolf with oddly silver eyes, laid under a shade tree nearby.

End one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enma's pack, mention of loners, Dino's pack, then Kyoya's pack.

Enma x Jesse  
Adelheid; Una  
(Will be Bells)  
Katou; Rauji; Aoba; Kaoru  
Frita

Dino x Jessel  
1; Isabelle; Sara; 4; Wynona; Aria  
Romario; Ivan; Arris  
Mochi; Sakura  
Marie[/i] (Not born quite yet)  
Enzio

Kyoya x Jasei  
1; 2; 3; 4; 5; Brita  
Kusakabe; 2  
Vain; Hyde  
Hideki (Not born quite yet)

Judd- A weathered older male that is so mean. He has stormy gray eyes, and his coat is filthy but used to shine and seem to shimmer. The color is a dusted out red with dark brown head/ears and tail. He has a blaze and three socks. (Father of Sara and Jed)

Xxx

Enma, the red furred and darker red eyed leader of his pack, smiled as he looked at his mate lovingly. He'd just been grooming the other red male, Jesse, a male with brown ears and tail tip and blue green heterochromia. Nearby were Adelheid, a dark furred female, and her mate Katou. She was pregnant, and the others were so excited about it. There was a female that had oddly bald spots, and two males named Aoba and Kaoru. Rauji himself had a pup with a pretty female named Una, a black and white she wolf with pretty light brown eyes. He was huge, brown with black ears and muzzle and white belly. His eyes were darker colored, and their daughter Frita, or Fi, is brown and black with white. They all heard the howling going on, and Enma and Jesse seemed to take note of one particular female's. Meanwhile, a male named Jedidiah had been howling out there as well.

The reddish and black male had been heard by Dino, a quite attractive golden blonde with light brown eyes. He has tattoos, because the humans that once owned him used them like a brand, or something. He has a brown and silver Turtle shell shaped marking on his rump. He also may or may not have a fire wolf form, but that's beside the point. He and his mate Jessel, a beautiful red with black muzzle and on hind leg, and white markings, decided they needed to investigate. Her white markings are on belly, and starting on neck then running down her front legs. Plus a white diamond on forehead, and she has brown eyes. Anyhow, they left the young brown female with white, gray eyes, in charge. Well, they actually left Isabelle, a somewhat older gray with lovely wise brown eyes, in charge, but let the brown help. Sara, a tender young red one with black head and ears, green eyes, also decided to help.

It sounded like only one wolf, so they didn't feel the need to bring Romario, Ivan, or Arris. They left them with Wynona, Aria, and the pretty white female with black ears and between them and white splashing, deeply golden eyes. Mochi, a young white male with a brown head, was playing with Sakura. He also has brown from his rump all the way down his hind legs and paws, and gray eyes. Sakura is almost pure white, with black ears and between, and black legs. She has golden eyes, which looked to Enzio. He was the pup Dino had found somewhere, having been brought home by him and seeming to have a thing for Mochi. Anyhow, Dino and Jessel went and found Jed, deciding to bring him back and doing just that.

Meanwhile  
Kyoya, a handsome fierce and free spirited black and white male with blue gray eyes, was grooming his mate. He has white cloud like markings on his rump and stomach and one black one in the area touching his hind leg. He also has a tan bird's wing shaped marking on his throat or chest. He may or may not have a cloud wolf form, which can float. Anyhow, Jasei grumbled a bit, but the black muzzled lovely red didn't stop him. She has a white diamond on her head, and soulful deep brown eyes. White runs down her neck and throat, belly, and and on her legs. A lovely petite red fiery female ran up to them. They allowed the black eared and emerald eyed female to nip them then run off. It wasn't like she was causing any harm, and soon her reddish brown green eyed son was chasing her. His name was Vain, and he was the best friend of Hyde. 

They had no idea who the father of either male was, but knew for sure they weren't related. Hyde and his coffee brown mother, blue eyed, were napping nearby, the dark reddish brown and high white male a bit restless. His blue gray eyes were shut tight. Nearby, a beautiful and leggy midnight colored female was watching the others. She has haunting gray eyes that hold a hint of pain, but tries not to show it to the others. Kusakabe and Brita looked to her a moment, then went back to grooming one another. The four year old silver and splashy white expecting female, with deep green eyes, was with her sister. Her mate, a handsome red Brindle with deep blue green eyes, was also there. Her sister is a lovely black with a white belly, and her eyes are brown, and they seemed quite happy. Kyoya and Jasei looked over them all and smiled, then went back to what they'd been doing.

End two


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of other loners being inspected.  
> Finding Bells and bringing her in.

Enma and Jesse decided to leave Katou, Adelheid, the female, Aoba, Kaoru, and Rauji. Well they were leaving Una and Fi in the territory as well, as they went to investigate the howling. They found Tsu-kun and his mate investigating a female and her son there already. They also found Rokudo and Chrome investigating a female and her daughter. They heard the female with the son introduce herself as Sammie, and he as Soot. She was a lovely three year old, her son ten weeks old, red with a black head/ears tail and Chimeric markings, her eyes brown. The beloved son was quite playful. He is an almost-dusty brown color with black Chimeric markings, his are brown. Reya, the other female, introduced herself and her one year old daughter Kara, both of whom have gray eyes. The four year old is black and silver with white, therefore she is classified as Chimeric. Her daughter is black with splashy markings, and some silver, a very pretty pup.

The two boys were interested in them, though, only finding interest in the younger female. It seemed their parental clocks had begun to tick, though she wasn't exactly a pup. The brown and white female, black near her paws, introduced herself as Bells, and they smiled. They brought the female, with her deep green blue eyes, a small black spot near one ear, back to their pack.

End three


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus' pack, Varia, exists, but I'm not going to write about them, sorry
> 
> Alliance pack  
> Or, all the Arcobaleno and their mates and young to be))

Rebo-kun x Bianchi[/i]  
Jessika; Feiline; Verona; -minus Yuni/Uni- ; Leela; Lal M  
Viper  
Fong; Verde; Skull; Colonello  
Reyna and Birris (conceived but not born)  
Lukivia (Not here yet) and Bruno  
Ferris and Fangg (conceived but not born)  
Vincenzo and Velvet (newborns)  
(Maybe)  
Lyle and Callie

Xxx

Sho and Fran both came to get their females, a couple weeks having passed by and wanting to see them. Well, actually, Byakuran and Bluebell brought him along to the meeting with Tsu-kun and Kyoko. The rest of the pack, Tsu's, milled about in the background. Uni/Yuni smiled gently towards each of them, then focused on Gamma before focusing on the meeting. She saw Sho staring at the pretty brown eyed red she wolf. The sun lot on the white diamond and jaw, as the she wolf licked between white toes and flicked her white tipped tail. Jessica smiled as Rokudo and Chrome escorted Fran in. He immediately ran over to her and Jess, the white muzzled and pawed she wolf grinning what seemed ear to ear. After the meeting, Sho and Jessica had a nice hang out. She decided to go with him and his leaders, and Tsu-kun sighed but told her she could go, then sent off Fran and co, with Jess, as well.

Meanwhile  
Rebo-kun, leader of Alliance pack, and his light reddish mate Bianchi, heard the howling. The she wolf, they knew it was a she wolf, had been howling every couple of days. They glanced to the rest of their pack, a bunch of males and some beautiful females. Feiline and Fong, both oriental looking black wolves, were together and she was pregnant. Bianchi, in fact, might actually also be pregnant, in fact, but they weren't sure yet. Verde and Verona, his beautiful blonde mate, already had two newborns, Vincenzo and Velvet. Skull and his mate Leela were trying to have pups. However, it seemed she might be one of the females that couldn't actually get pregnant...Lal Mirch and her mate Colonello also had pups, two week old cuties named Lyle and Callie. They glanced to where their mysterious black furred member, Viper, was sitting and shaking their head. 

The leader and his mate nudged the black wolf, getting them to follow as they went to investigate the howls. The three of them came upon a lovely red she wolf with brown eyes. Viper seemed immediately drawn to her, and easily convinced her to join the pack. The leader and his mate smiled, letting the black wolf and red wolf lead the way back to the pack.

(Pup stuff, for the unborn pups and the not yet adopted ones, will be a different fic)

End four


End file.
